survivor_dearbornfandomcom-20200213-history
Andy Kohn
Andrew "Andy" Kohn was a contestant on Season 1. Andy began Survivor: Dearborn like most of the Green tribe- doing nothing and having fun enjoying each other's company. When the Green tribe won their first challenge, a bond was formed between the tribe. They won the next challenge, which made their bond stronger and said they would make final five together. However, after losing dodgeball, it was clear Andy was on the outs for his loyal nature. He was eliminated just before the jury started. Profile Personal Claim to Fame: Breaking both my feet, perching Inspiration in Life: Coach Glenn Hobbies: Running, Watching/Winning Survivor Pet Peeves: Cheating 3 Words to Describe You: Adorable, Dedicated, Beastly Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: Myself! Why do you think you'll survive Survivor: Dearborn?: I'm very resourceful Why do you think you will be the Sole Survivor?: Because it's me! Survivor Andy began the game pulling the green buff from the bag and immediately was a positive force on the team. He brought some quality snacks and was active in every conversation. In the first challenge, Andy was one of the throwers that ended up losing the challenge for the tribe. The Purple tribe dominated, and Andy hadn't sunk any compared to Noah and Martin's contributions. Despite this, he helped unanimously vote out Sammy. The next challenge was volleyball and Andy competed decently. His tribe lost again and it was Evan's turn to be unanimously voted out. At this point the Green tribe decided to look for an idol and Andy got involved. He was scaling trees and going through bushes, but Peyton had found it. The next challenge was Lightning and Andy played fairly well, but again, the Green tribe lost. Logan volunteered and the game continued. The next challenge Andy performed well in, but again the Green tribe lost and Ben was sent home. The next challenge found the Green Tribes first win and this created their first alliance- Noah, Martin, Ashley, Peyton and Andy. They wanted to make it to the final five using Peyton's idol and this plan continued after they won the next challenge. However plans changed when they lost the dodgeball challenge. The Green tribe's solid 5 was now forced to vote out one of their own. Noah, Martin, and Peyton had a solid alliance and decided that Andy would be the weakest link to bring into the merge. They talked with Ashley and because of Andy's niceness within the game, they pretended to split the votes so he wouldn't be sent home unanimously. With this plan in place, Andy was sent home in a 3-2 vote between himself and Martin. Andy stayed around to help in Season 1 and returned in future seasons to help as well. He was part of the dream team that would practice challenges before contestants would play them live. Post-Survivor Andy attended the University of Michigan- Dearborn and ran Cross Country for them. Andy got a job as a bellman at the same hotel that Brendon Godin and Matt Orischak were both bellman at. Trivia Season 1 was supposed to be a final two, but on Day 2, it was decided that a final three was the ideal option for time reasons. This would've made Andy the first jury member, but because he missed a couple tribals, he was not eligible to be the first jury member.